


Possessed

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Possession, Sith Artifact, Sith Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Of course, Anakin was also slightly clumsy. He tripped over a rock and, for all his Jedi training, he bumped into a pedestal holding an ancient artifact. The item wobbled where it sat and then tipped over the edge.Obi-Wan Kenobi was a smart Jedi. Unfortunately, instinct takes over when something old and interesting is in peril of shattering. So, like any other sentient curious about the nature of things, he caught the item.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of this entry. I wanted to do more with it but I think the idea that I had kind of left my brain. Uh this square was "Demonic/Ghostly Possession" however I changed that a bit and made it a different kind of possession...you'll see.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a smart Jedi. He knew what he was doing and he knew that he didn’t get a seat on the Council just because he was pretty.

(Though Obi-Wan sometimes thought things similar to that. Those thoughts were quickly shut down.)

He knew multiple languages. He leads millions of men into battle. True, he was terrible at sleeping and sometimes he forgot to eat, but that didn't matter right now. In other aspects, Obi-Wan was a smart Jedi.

He was also curious. He liked to learn and it irked his former Padawan. His need to study new and odd things had nearly gotten them into trouble multiple times throughout their Master-Padawan years and even now through the war.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a smart Jedi. 

His Padawan?

Sometimes not so much. He tried to make sure Anakin knew when to not touch items they found lying on a dirt path or in a cave. He knew that Anakin understood that some things were dangerous. It didn’t matter if they were shiny or if they glowed a pretty color. 

Like right now. He had reminded Anakin to not touch anything in the Sith Temple. He knew Anakin understood and he passed the information along to their men. Everyone understood how dangerous this place was. 

Of course, Anakin was also slightly clumsy. He tripped over a rock and, for all his Jedi training, he bumped into a pedestal holding an ancient artifact. The item wobbled where it sat and then tipped over the edge. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a smart Jedi. Unfortunately, instinct takes over when something old and interesting is in peril of shattering. So, like any other sentient curious about the nature of things, he caught the item.

Anything that came after was a blur. In fact, He didn’t even recognize himself. His mind felt different. It felt . . .

Darker.

Outside his thoughts, the onlookers weren’t sure of what was happening either. Until they were.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin called his former Master's name. He stepped forward with one hand raised just a bit. Worry clouded his senses. Obi-Wan had gone still and his eyes had glazed over the second he touched the artifact. “Are you alright?”

“Sir?” Cody's worry was loud in the Force. Anakin drew his shields up a bit tighter. He understood the Commander's worry. This was strange. It was unsettling.

Obi-Wan blinked quickly. The room they were in felt colder and Anakin drew up his defenses even more. 

“Strange,” Obi-Wan whispered. His eyes were trained on the item still in his hands. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin waited with bated breath. His former Master hummed and lifted his head, tilted it, and smiled.

It was unnerving to see so many teeth in the smile. Obi-Wan had never smiled like that before. It almost seemed to split his face and Anakin worried about the skin actually tearing.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan greeted breathlessly. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Anakin took a stilted step back. He bumped into one of the men behind him. 

“Sir?” They whispered in his ear and Anakin heard them. Really, he did. But, how could he respond when he was too busy staring at Obi-Wan’s eyes? Eyes that were once a stunning shade of blue-green but were now leaking yellow and red. 

“Who are you?” Anakin asked and he could feel the confusion from the men. 

“Me?” Obi-Wan asked with his smile dropping and his eyes widening slightly as though he were trying to look innocent. “Oh,” He said as he picked his smile up again. “I get it.” He muses to himself and plays with the item in his hands. He tosses it from one hand to the other. He twirls it with the Force and tosses it into the air before catching it expertly. “The other me knows you.”

Anakin’s confusion mixes with the Troopers’. He doesn’t understand.

“You’re a Jedi.” Obi-Wan states with a twinkle in his eye. “Other me is as well.” He chuckles and shifts his weight a bit. “I don’t really owe you an explanation, but I suppose I could give you one.” His smile takes on a playful look. “You see, I was stuck inside a Jedi Temple in my own universe. They’re all dead, you see.” He informs them and notes with excitement the flinch in the Force. “Just us Sith.” Another flinch and a cold look from the one in dark robes. “I picked up this same artifact long before the me of this universe did. I was stuck in a limbo. Finally,  _ he  _ picked up this one and it seemed to have dragged me here.” Obi-Wan looks around the Sith Temple with excitement. “And now, I’m living in him. He’s sort of stuck at the moment.” He smiles a bit sickeningly. “He’s trying ever so hard to get out of the little prison I’ve put him in. I can’t have him ruining my day.”

“Let him go,” Anakin growls and his fury bubbles as the other Obi-Wan tsks and shakes his head.

“I don’t think I will.” 

“What do you want?” Anakin questions the Sith.

Obi-Wan shrugs. “Isn’t it obvious?” He asks with a smile. “Just the fall of the Jedi in this universe.” He takes a step closer. “I think you’ll be perfect in helping me achieve that goal.” 

He must not sense what’s going on behind him because mere seconds later, he’s falling to the ground.

A Shiny stands behind him with a blaster still raised.

“I only stunned him!” He reassures his brothers and General with his hands raised in a surrender position.

Anakin sighs and makes his way to the fallen man. 

“How am I gonna explain this to the Council?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at [meantforinfinitesadness](%E2%80%9Dmeantforinfinitesadness.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) if you ever wanna come say hi!


End file.
